Rise (over) Run (equals) Love
by razz-chan
Summary: Brick's failing Geometry, and only one heroine can save the day! (Teen!Puff / Blossick)


"Brick, I think you understand why I asked you to see me." said Miss Kross, Brick's evil, demonic Geometry teacher sent from the fiery pits of h-e-double-hockey-sticks to make Brick's life miserable.

"No, I have no idea." Brick said sarcastically, rolling his rather large eyes in annoyance. Honestly, he was so fed up with her always getting mad at him for no reason! Sure, he was failing math, but when was he actually going to need to find the sides of a triangle in real life?

"Brick, please do not take that tone with me. I'll have to give you another detention." Miss Kross said sternly.

"Sorry…" Brick mumbled.

"Brick, hats are not allowed on during school." Miss Kross said, moving her eyes to his signature red cap.

"Miss Kross, I am not taking my hat off! It's not like it's attacking anyone!" Brick seethed, adjusting his favorite hat.

"Remove you hat now or I will have to confiscate it until tomorrow."

Brick removed his cap as his long, fluffy hair swished from the sudden movement. His bangs covered his eyes so much he had trouble seeing, so he blew them away before the demon-spawn could yell at him again.

"Anyway, Brick, your last test grade was a 23%. That's an all-time low for you. I can typically expect a 50% or a 60%, or maybe even a 70% on your good days. I cannot allow you to do this poorly in my class."

"So how about you try teaching it to me, Kross!" Brick said, slamming his hands down on her desk. He should be pranking nerds with his brothers, Butch and Boomer, right now- but no! He has to listen to his dumb teacher tell him how dumb he is!

"That's what I am getting to, young man!" Miss Kross, closing her eyes as her right eyebrow started to twitch. "I have gotten you a peer tutor who will hopefully be able to explain the material in a way that you understand. You will start meeting with her tomorrow in the school library."

"What?!" Brick yelled, his eyes widening. "Miss Kross, I'm not meeting with some dumb nerd! I don't care about my math grade! I'm not going to the freaking library tomorrow!"

"Brick, either you go to the library or every single lunch period you have for the rest of the year will be spent in lunch detention instead of sticking people's heads in toilets." Miss Kross said, glaring at her student.

"No… not that! Anything but taking away my swirly privileges!" Brick shrieked, clutching his head as sweat beads fell down his face. "Fine! Fine, I'll do it! I'll go to the library to be geometry-ied! Just let me stick nerd's heads in toilets!"

"Good," Miss Kross laughed, "Your tutor will be Blossom Utonium- she's in the advanced class." Brick stared at his teacher in silence for a moment before he spoke.

"Wait… you mean that girly, nerdy, teacher's pet with the dumb hair and dumb sisters?" Brick said, a puzzled look on his face. "You've gotta be kidding me, Kross!" he started to laugh. "She's so lame!"

"Brick, I expect that you treat your new tutor with respect when you meet with her tomorrow. She's taking time out of her busy schedule to help you in math." Miss Kross said, crossing her arms. "If she says anything to me about any sort of bad behavior, you'll be in detention faster than you can say "swirly"."

"Oh, c'mon, Miss Kross! You can't expect me to-!"

"You are dismissed, Brick. You have a test in two days. Your tutoring session will help you study."

_Do-do-DEE-dooo-doooo-DEE-!_

Brick's alarm clocked blared as he smacked it.

"Mmm… not gonna wake up yet…" he said groggily as he turned back over.

"BRIIIII-IIIIIICK!" screamed Boomer, "IT'S TIME TO WAKE UUUUUUU-UUUUUUPPPPP!" Boomer screamed again, bounding into Brick's room and jumping on top of him. "Today's your date with that nerd, Blossom!" he giggled, wiggling on top of his brother.

"Shut up…" Brick said, shoving his wiggling brother off of his bed. "You're dating his dumb sister…" he threw his covers over his head so he could return back to sleep and not face reality. He really did not want to go to school today.

"Bubbles isn't dumb! And we're not, like, dating… we're just kinda friends and stuff…" Boomer blushed, straightening himself up.

"Mmmm…" Brick mumbled, still under his covers.

"I actually think you'll—" Boomer started, but was interrupted by Butch's electric guitar.

_NYEWW-NYEWW-NYEWWWWWW-NYEW-NYEWWWW_

"WAKE UP, BRO!" Butch screamed over the obnoxiously loud music he was making.

"Another typical morning at the Rowdy Ruff Residence…" Boomer giggled.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP?!" Brick shouted, flinging his covers off, revealing his uncovered, toned chest. "Lemme get dressed, will ya? I'm getting up!" His two brothers snickered as they ran out of his room.

"Today is gonna suck so much…" Brick sighed as he zipped up his red hoodie.

Brick made his way to the school library that afternoon.

_"I wonder what we're gonna do…"_ He thought as he swung open the giant door to the library. Then he saw Blossom. She was reading a rather large book, with one hand propping her head up and the other turning the page of her book. He long, red hair was perfectly brushed and styled, and her pink top was the perfect mixture of tight and loose- highlighting her gorgeous—

_"What am I thinking?!_ Brick stopped himself. _"She's a nerd! She can't be pretty… can she?"_ He walked over to her. "Um… hey." She mumbled, glancing in her direction. She stuck her hand up.

"Hold on."

"Uh… alright…" Brick said, confused. There was a short awkward silence between them.

"Okay, I'm done. Sorry. Hi! I'm Blossom!" Blossom smiled, extending her hand. "It's nice to meet you!"

"I'm Brick," he said, fist bumping her. Blossom seemed confused by this, but smiled anyways. "So, uh, Miss Kross wants me to work with you on Geometry…" he trailed off, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"I know. Have a seat." She said, pointing to the chair next to her. "So, what are you guys working on right now?"

"Uh… I don't really know…" Brick said as he sat down. "Something about slopes and lines and crap like that. I dunno."

"Oh, fun! Those are super easy- you'll understand them in a jiffy! Do you have your notes?" she asked politely.

"Uh… I don't take notes…" Brick said, looking at his hand.

"How do you expect to learn if you don't take notes, silly!" Blossom scorned playfully. "It's okay- I have mine here. But they're the advanced class notes, so I'll leave out the stuff you don't need to know," She opened up her keychain-covered backpack and pulled out a red binder. "Slopes and lines…" she mumbled. "Aha! Okay, so, tell me what you understand about them." Brick stared at her for a good minute with a puzzled look on his face.

"Try nothing, Pinky."

"Um, alright then. Let's start at the beginning." She pulled a pencil out from behind her hair and started writing down mathematical equations on a piece of scrap paper. "So, if the slopes is pointing up to the right, that means it's positive…" she said, drawing it on the paper, "And if it's pointed down to the right, that means it's negative…" she said, drawing that example. "This is a zero slope… and this is an undefined slope," She said. "Got it?"

"Psh, yeah. That's easy." Brick said, tossing his hand.

"Draw the four slopes for me, then." Blossom said, flipping the paper over.

"Crap."

After three hours, Blossom and Brick were the only two left in the library. The school librarians didn't mind because they loved Blossom so much.

"Slope equals…?" Blossom quizzed.

"Rise over run!" Brick said, triumphantly.

"Good! When a line passes through the points x-one y-one and x-two y-two, the slope is…?" Blossom asked, her eyes lighting with excitement.

"M equals y-two minus y-one over x-two minus x-one!" Brick said, excitedly.  
"Last one- what is the slope intercept form?" Blossom asked, reading from her sheet.

"Y equals m x plus b!" Brick said, pumping his fist in the air.

"You're totally ready for your test tomorrow!" Blossom exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air.

"Pinky, this is awesome! This is like, the first time I've understood math... ever!" Brick said, giving Blossom a big hug. Blossom was tense for a moment before she hugged Brick back.

"I'm so happy for you, Brick!" Blossom said, not wanting the hug to end. She had secretly wanted to meet Brick officially, rather than just hearing him laugh at her nerdy-ness. She had had a secret crush on him since kindergarten, so she was really enjoying this hug.

"Oh, um, sorry…" Brick said, breaking away from the hug. "I just… uh… got caught up in the moment." Brick said, the red blush creeping on his cheeks matching the color of his cap.

"Oh, um, it's fine…" Blossom said, sadness tinting her tone. _"I didn't want that hug to end…"_ she thought to herself.

Brick looked at Blossom's face. It was so perfect- angelic even. Her body, her hair, her lips… they were all so perfect. Her personality, her intelligence… it was so… attractive. He had dated tons of girls before, but no girl ever appealed to him so much. Did he like her? No- Brick would never fall for a nerd. That was so… not him. But she was a different kind of nerd… she was special… she was…

"Um, it's getting dark… I better go…" Blossom said, getting up. It was weird- Brick was staring at her for some reason. "Good luck on your test tomorrow." She began to walk away.

"Hey, wait!" Brick said, grabbing her arm. Blossom twisted around. "Uh… let me walk you home," He said. "Townsville can be pretty dangerous at night."

"Oh, um, sure!" Blossom said, smiling. Brick let go of her arm. "Thank you, Mrs. Ermz. Sorry to stay at the library so late." Blossom said to the elderly librarian.

"Anything for you, sweetie." Mrs. Ermz said.

As Blossom and Brick walked down the dark streets, Brick couldn't get his previous thoughts out of his mind. He watched her bow bounced with every step she took.

_"Do I like her? Yes. Do I want to like her? No."_ He thought. _"I'm probably not good enough for her anyways. I mean, she's the smartest girl in our grade, and I'm practically a flunk-out. That, and I can't date a nerd! That goes against my code…!"_ "Argh! I'm so confused!" he shouted.

"What? Do I need to explain something to you?" Blossom asked him.

"You can't! Well, I mean, you could… but you can't!" Brick said, getting flustered.

"Please, let me know what I can do. I am your tutor, after all." Blossom said, smiling.

That smile. It was so perfect… so cute… so endearing.

"Stop being so perfect!" he whispered.

"What do you mean?" Blossom said, honestly puzzled. Brick totally lost it. He liked her. No, he loved her. No one ever made him feel this way. He gently grabbed her face and gave her a forceful yet loving kiss.

Blossom was a little shocked at his sudden show of affection, but quickly melted into the kiss, hugging his back. They stood there in that position for a bit until Brick slowly pulled away.

"God, I'm sorry. I just-!" he blushed as he adjusted his cap.

"No… it's okay, Brick. I, um…" Blossom started.

"No, seriously. I'm sorry, it's just, I like you, Blossom. I like you a lot. And I understand if you don't like me. I mean, we just officially met, and I've teased you since kindergarten…" Brick hung his head. "I'm sorry."

"Brick… don't be sorry. Um, I like you, too…" Blossom said, trying to look him in the eyes.

"Seriously?" Brick asked, a befuddled look on his face.

"Yeah…" she said.

"Wow. I, um, don't know what to say…" Brick said, rubbing his neck.

"Start with "I love you,"" Blossom smiled.

"Okay then. Pinky, I love you." Brick laughed.

"I love you, too." Blossom giggled in response.

"Perfect." Brick whispered, kissing her again. He could care less about his code or what others would think. He loved his little pink nerd. She was his, and he was hers. She was his angel.

"Hey Pinky…" Brick said, approaching his new girlfriend the day after their first study session and kiss.

"Hold on…" Blossom said, holding up her hand. She was reading a new book this time. "Okay. What's up?"

"I've got some news about my test…" Brick said, hiding his eyes under his cap.

"Oh no, what's wrong? Did you fail?" Blossom asked, legitimately concerned.

"I got a 100%!" Brick said, pumping his fist in the air, shoving the test in her face.

"Congrats, Brick!" Blossom said, hugging her boyfriend.

"You aren't doing it right." Brick teased, glaring playfully at her.

"Huh? What do you mean? I do all of my math right!" Blossom asked.

"Like this." He said, kissing her.

_"Ooooh."_ Blossom thought, kissing him right back.


End file.
